Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - целиком созданный с помощью полнометражный , основанный на одной из самых успешных игр для игровой консоли PlayStation Final Fantasy VII. Он вышел на и на для игровой консоли PSP, а расширенное издание под названием Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete было выпущено на в апреле 2009 г. Официальный мировой выход на экраны состоялся 10 сентября 2005 г., а в Японии - 14 сентября 2005 г. Фильм получил Почетную Премию Мария на 15 октября 2005 г. Действие фильма происходит через два года после событий Final Fantasy VII. Главным героем Advent Children, как и в оригинальной игре, является Клауд Страйф, переставший встречаться со своими друзьями, поскольку его внутренние психологические проблемы и воспоминания о своих неудачах все еще преследуют его. Кроме того, через два года после победы над Сефиротом по планете распространилась, подобно чуме, страшная болезнь, названная Геостигмой. Этой болезнью поражены и сам Клауд, и мальчик-сирота по имени Дензел, которого Клауд и Тифа взяли на воспитание. Неприметное течение жизни Клауда вдруг прерывается, когда трое сереброволосых мужчин врываются в построенный на месте старого Мидгара новый город Эдж и похищают Марлин и Дензела. Позже Клауду удается выяснить, что они разыскивают останки Дженовы, чтобы с их помощью воскресить Сефирота, каким-то образом связанного с распространением Геостигмы. Сюжет Через два года после событий Final Fantasy VII Планета постепенно начинает восстанавливаться после разрушительного падения Метеора. Выжившие после него жители Мидгара начали постройку нового города (довольно точно названного ) на окраинах старого метрополиса. Однако в это время население поражает страшная болезнь под названием . [[Файл:Cloud Advent Children.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Клауд рядом со своим мотоциклом, Фенриром.]] Выиграв решающую схватку с Сефиротом, Клауд Страйф открыл собственную службу доставки - Служба доставки Страйф. Ему помогает Тифа Локхарт, вместе с которой он живет в Эдже. Под их попечением находится Марлин, а также мальчик-сирота по имени Дензел. На Клауда нападают трое трое таинственных молодых людей, которые считают, что ему известно местонахождение их пропавшей "матери"; однако сражение с ними внезапно прерывается, и Клауду удается ускользнуть от них. Надеясь узнать больше о трех неизвестных, напавших на него, Клауд принимает приглашение посланников Руфуса Шинры, главы компании Шинра, к тому времени, как он думает, переставшей существовать. Руфус пытается заручиться поддержкой Клауда в попытке остановить загадочную троицу, но безуспешно. После их встречи в домик Руфуса врывается Кададж, один из напавших на Клауда, и требует у Руфуса открыть ему, где находится его "мать", объясняя, что "она" в действительности является останками Дженовы и каким-то образом связана с причиной Геостигмы. Он также объявляет, что планирует вместе со своими "братьями" Язу и Лозом новое Воссоединение, которое выльется в новый штурм самой Планеты. Кададж и его "братья" начинают отлавливать детей, пораженных Геостигмой, в том числе и Дензела. Они забирают с собой и Марлин после того, как Тифа проигрывает сражение с Лозом. Они отвозят детей в Забытую столицу Древних. Клауд пытается освободить их, но терпит неудачу, и его самого спасает Винсент Валентайн. Только Марлин удается сбежать и добраться до Клауда. Винсент рассказывает Клауду, что именно разыскивает троица в черном и о их цели - возвращение Сефирота. Он также объясняет, что Геостигма - результат яростной борьбы с инфекцией, занесенной в Лайфстрим давним присутствием в нем Дженовы. Переборов себя, Клауд принимает решение вернуться в Эдж и сразиться с Кададжем лицом к лицу. right|thumb|250px|Бахамут СИН, заходящий на посадку над [[Эдж (Final Fantasy VII)|Эджем.]] Буквально сразу после этого трое злодеев в черном начинают массированную атаку на мирное население Эджа, призывая на подмогу множество монстров и огромного дракона под названием "Бахамут СИН." Пока все остальные герои оригинальной Final Fantasy VII (Тифа, Баррет Уоллес, Ред XIII, Кэйт Сит, Юффи Кисараги, Сид Хайвинд и Винсент Валентайн, а также, до определенной степени, Аэрис Гейнсборо) занимаются Бахамутом, Рено и Руд пытаются справиться с Язу и Лозом - и в это время появляется Клауд. Объединив свои усилия, Клауд и его друзья побеждают и монстров, и Бахамута. Наблюдая за сражением с крыши стоящего рядом небоскреба, Руфус сообщает Кададжу, что все это время он носил с собой контейнер с головой Дженовы, после чего выбрасывает этот контейнер вниз. Кададж ныряет с небоскреба вслед за контейнером и ему удается поймать его, не заметив, что Руфус еще до броска повредил целостность крышки. Руфус, не удержавшись, также падает с крыши, однако появившиеся буквально перед этим Елена и Ценг спасают его, мгновенно растянув под своим боссом спасательную сетку. Не успев обрадоваться своей удаче, Кададж замечает Клауда, на полной скорости приближающегося к нему на своем мотоцикле. Следует головокружительная погоня по развалинам Мидгара. Подлетевшие на вертолете Рено и Руд устанавливают две бомбы замедленного действия, взрыв которых, судя по всему, убивают Язу и Лоза, бросившихся в погоню за Клаудом и Кададжем. left|thumb|250x|Второе Пришествие Сефирота. Клауд нагоняет Кададжа на мотоцикле, но, домчавшись до края недостроенной эстакады, они слетают вниз и мчатся по направлению к старой церкви, где когда-то жила Аэрис. Там Кададж обнаруживает, что контейнер с его "Матерью" сильно поврежден, и из его груди вырывается крик отчаяния. В этот момент в церковь врывается Клауд. Они вступают в противоборство, и Клауду приходится нелегко, пока Кададж магическим взрывом не разрушает цветочный ковер на полу церкви. Из-под цветов вырывается мощный поток воды, по всей видимости, содержащий Лайфстрим, который полностью излечивает Клауда от Геостигмы. Но для Кададжа этот поток смертелен, и он уносится прочь. (Исцеляющий поток является ссылкой на Прорыв предела Аэрис 4 уровня "Великая Проповедь"). Клауду придает силы голос Аэрис, и он бросается в погоню и настигает Кададжа у заброшенных развалин штаб-квартиры компании Шинра в центре Мидгара. Избавившись от слабости, причиненной ему Геостигмой, Клауд вновь вступает в бой и вскоре решительно наносит Кададжу поражение. Однако прямо перед самым концом поединка Кададж отвлекает внимание Клауда, сбросив с крыши штаб-квартиры контейнер с головой Дженовы. Затем он и сам прыгает в бездну вслед за ним и, поймав его в воздухе, открывает его и впитывает его содержимое своим телом, показывая Клауду свое "Воссоединение". Клауд бросается вслед за ним, но Кададж уже начинает превращение, и прямо перед столкновением Клауда внезапно останавливает невесть откуда взявшийся обнаженный клинок Масамунэ, который держит в руке полностью восстановленный Сефирот. Звучит обновленная музыкальная тема "Однокрылый Ангел". Сефирот рассказывает Клауду, что после того, как души умерших от Геостигмы вернутся в Лайфстрим, Сефирот сможет управлять им. После этого Сефирот превратит Планету в гигантский космический корабль, на котором он отправится в путешествие по бескрайним просторам космоса, пока не найдет новую планету, на которой построит новый сияющий мир. thumb|right|328px|[[Клауд Страйф|Клауд разбивает Сефирота ударом Омнислэш Версии 5]] Над Мидгаром вспыхивает изматывающая дуэль, разнося в пыль и без того разрушенные руины старого города. К Клауду постепенно приходит сила и уверенность от мысли, что он должен защитить от разрушения Сефиротом все, чем он дорожит. Клауд разделяет свой новый меч на шесть частей, после чего атакует новым Прорывом Предела (этот прорыв является видоизмененным Прорывом Предела Клауда из Final Fantasy VII максимального уровня и называется ) и окончательно уничтожает Сефирота. Сефирот рассыпается в прах, а на его месте остается слабый и жалкий Кададж, ждущий пощады Клауда. Дух Аэрис проливает над Эджем живительный дождь, исцеляя всех больных Геостигмой. Обратившись к умирающему Кададжу, Аэрис успокаивает его, а тот, считая ее голос принадлежащим его "матери", подчиняется и с радостью вливается в Лайфстрим. Однако не успевает начаться всеобщее ликование, как неожиданно прозвучавший выстрел прошивает Клауда насквозь - выжившие после взрыва мин Язу и Лоз добрались к месту сражения, и Язу выстреливает в Клауда из оружия Лоза под названием . Оба держат в руках горсти Материи, с помощью которой устраивают всесокрушающий взрыв, уничтожающий их самих и поглощающий Клауда. В англоязычной копии сценария, распространявшейся в комплекте в коллекционным изданием фильма "Limited Edition Collector's Set" говорится, что они использовали "заклинания , и ". Клауд появляется, окруженный ярким белым светом. Рядом с ним находится Аэрис, которая говорит, что он "слишком большой, чтобы годиться в дети", а Зак сообщает Клауду, что его место пока не рядом с ними, и посылает его через Лайфстрим обратно в церковь Аэрис. Маленькие ручки касаются Клауда, и он открывает глаза. Полностью излеченный от ран, Клауд приходит в себя в старой церкви Аэрис, окруженный друзьями и жителями Эджа. Он излечивает Дензела от Геостигмы, совершив над ним обряд, напоминающий крещение - он обливает его целительной водой из пруда, который теперь заполняет всю церковь. Обменявшись застенчивой улыбкой с Тифой и взглянув на исцеленных от Геостигмы детей, он обращает свой взгляд ко входу церкви и видит стоящего там Зака, а также Аэрис, окруженную сидящими на корточках детьми. После этого Аэрис поднимается и направляется к выходу, но по дороге оборачивается на Клауда и спрашивает, все ли у него будет теперь хорошо. Вместе с Заком они выходят в стену ослепительно белого света, и перед исчезновением Зак прощально машет Клауду рукой. Клауд кивает им вслед, подтверждая, что все будет хорошо - ведь теперь он не одинок. Эпилог Во второй части заключительных титров во время музыкальной темы показана сцена, созданная Кёсуке Химуро под названием "Вызов". В ней Клауд мчится на своем мотоцикле Фенрире по дороге, проходящей между красивейших пейзажей. Во время кульминации музыкальной темы показывается цветочное поле, на котором стоит Аэрис. Сначала она видна сбоку, но потом поворачивает свое лицо к камере. В последней сцене показан рабочий стол Клауда в баре "7 небо", заваленный открытками, письмами и фотографиями мест, в которых он побывал. Под конец показана новая фотография, на которой Клауд изображен вместе со всеми членами ЛАВИНЫ (рядом с фотографией, показанной в начале фильма, на которой изображены только Клауд, Тифа, Марлин и Дензел: новое фото позволяет предполагать, что Клауд продолжает строить свое новое счастье), а также два цветочка. В короткометражке рассказывается, что Клауд хочет взять выходной и провести его с Тифой и детьми, однако больше никаких деталей об этом выходном не раскрыто. Концепция и производство [[Файл:FFVIIAC-AerithChurch-Artwork.jpg|right|230px|thumb|Рисунок церкви Аэрис для Advent Children.]] Идея полнометражного фильма родилась после успеха игры Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, в секретной концовке которой показывался ролик с полностью компьютерной анимацией, в котором два героя сражались с Бессердечным. Номура подал идею полнометражной картины с "кучей крутых боевых сцен" и считал Final Fantasy VII подходящим исходым материалом для нее. Команда разработчиков считала, что ролик в концовке Final Mix - это лучшее из того, что они делали, однако Номура был уверен, что с новыми улучшенными кинематографическими технологиями у них может получиться нечто вовсе невероятное. После успеха игры Final Fantasy X-2, наметились пути и реализации проекта с фильмом. Номура заявляет, что объединение Square и Enix явилось отправной точкой для принятия окончательного решения по производству Advent Children, после которого дело сдвинулось с места. Весной 2003 года была выпущена Final Fantasy X-2, завершено формирование объединенной компании Square Enix, и проекту Advent Children был дан зеленый свет для начала производства. Первоначально сценарий Advent Children занимал всего 20 минут экранного времени. В нем рассказывалось о некоей женщине, передающей записку девочке с просьбой доставить ее Клауду. Записка передается детьми из рук в руки и, наконец, достигает Клауда. В конце становится понятно, кто являлся отправителем. С течением времени сценарий разрастался благодаря предложениям фанатов игры, с нетерпением ожидающих выхода ее продолжения, и появлению новых идей. Когда была получена первоначальная положительная реакция на ранние скриншоты и трейлеры, короткий видеоролик перерос в полнометражный фильм. Китасэ и Нодзима решили пригласить Номуру в качестве режиссера, и тот приступил к написанию ключевых фраз, ставших, до определенной степени, основой повествования. Некоторые из этих фраз были использованы в рекламных роликах и трейлерах к фильму. Например, именно Номура подал идею кратко рассказать и объяснить события, которые неподготовленный зритель не мог бы понять, при этом рассказчиком должен был выступать ребенок. Развитие этой идеи привело к голосу Марлин, пересказывающей основные события оригинальной игры в начальных кадрах фильма. [[Файл:AC Tifa Cloud Kadaj artwork.jpg|230px|thumb|right|Наброски персонажей для Advent Children]] Вместе с остальными участниками проекта Номура принялся создавать опытные концептуальные наброски и компьютерные изображения главных героев и декораций фильма. Первоначальное название фильма звучало как "Воссоединение", однако Номура посчитал, что это слово не подходит для планировавшегося в фильме возрождения Сефирота. Он предложил латинское слово "advent" ("пришествие"), а также хотел включить в название слово "дети". Так появилось окончательное название фильма "Advent Children" ("Дети пришествия"). Проект настолько быстро изменялся и расширялся, что через год после его начала сценарий все еще находился в разработке, а для персонажей и сцен еще не были утверждены окончательные варианты. Когда команде разработчиков было предложено представить свою работу на кинофестивале в Венеции, у них оставалось два месяца, чтобы создать минимум 30-минутный фильм, в противном случае проекту грозило закрытие. Те с удвоенным рвением набросились на работу, чтобы успеть к указанному сроку, постановив, что окончательная версия будет иметь продолжительность 23 минуты. Для этого из нее пришлось выбросить незавершенные кадры и эпизоды, поэтому большинство из предварительно разработанного материала просто не вошло в финальный продукт. После положительных отзывов фанского сообщества разработчики вернулись в Японию, осознавая, что впереди еще предстоит много работы для превращения получасового ролика в полнометражный фильм. В конце 2004 года окончательная продолжительность фильма была установлена в 100 минут, после чего начался процесс окончательной обработки готового отрендеренного материала. Выпуск Первоначально продолжительность Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, чей выпуск был запланирован на 10 июля 2004 года, составляла 60 минут, а ко времени выпуска выросла уже до 101 минуты. Рекламные ролики к фильму были запланированы на август того же года. Различные задержки отодвинули дату релиза на 13 сентября для Северной Америки и 14 сентября для Японии (что из-за эффекта сдвига дат является по сути одним и тем же днем). Одновременный выпуск, однако, не означал одинакового выпуска - японцы должны были получить DVD с гораздо большим количеством дополнительного материала и коллекционных предметов, чем американцы. На официальном англоязычном сайте Advent Children тикал таймер, показывавший время, оставшееся до выпуска DVD с фильмом. Однако из-за неоднократного переноса сроков релиза таймер пришлось убрать. Буквально за несколько дней до североамериканского релиза Square Enix вновь перенесла его дату, на этот раз на ноябрь 2005 года. По слухам, этот перенос был связан с желанием компании повысить доходы от продаж в рождественские каникулы. Позже дата выхода была вновь была перенесена с начала ноября на январь (дошло до того, что многие точки продаж получили информацию о сроке выпуска, которые не совпадали друг с другом), при этом был запланирован ограниченный показ фильма в кинотеатрах перед выпуском его на DVD. Фаны задавались вопросом о мотивах таких шагов Square Enix, с учетом бесславного проката фильма Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, который обанкротил Square Pictures, принеся существенные финансовые потери. Первоначальный релиз Advent Children состоялся как на DVD, так и на UMD дисках. Японская версия UMD включает также набор музыкальных тем сражений из Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST в качестве бонус-треков. Североамериканский релиз на DVD содержал два диска, однако покупателям, сделавшим предзаказ на набор, всегда давался еще один бонусный DVD с дополнительными материалами. Специальные издания Картина выдержала несколько специальных изданий, включая редакцию Ultimate Edition "Advent Pieces: Limited", в которую вошло Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-. Это издание было первым из анонсированных материалов в компиляции Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Специальные издания в Японии 150px|right|Ultimate Limited Edition В комплект издания Ultimate Limited Edition Advent Pieces вошли: статуэтка Клауда на его мотоцикле Фенрир, сценарий с репликами актеров, майка с кепкой, брелок для ключей с серийным номером, новая версия игры Final Fantasy VII International и DVD-диск с аниме Final Fantasy VII: The Last Order. Набор распространялся ограниченным тиражом в 77,777 экземпляров. Специальные издания в Северной Америке В Северной Америке коллекционное издание фильма вышло 20 февраля 2007 года. В него вошли следующие предметы:Further Final Fantasy VII DVDs Due *Десять коллекционных открыток *Англоязычный сценарий фильма *Брошюра с биографиями персонажей *Краткий пересказ истории Reminiscence of Final Fantasy VII *Версия фильма Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, показанная на венецианском фестивале *Краткий обзор готовящихся к выпуску игр, связанных с Final Fantasy VII *Кинематографические трейлеры *Удаленные сцены *Короткометражный фильм The Distance: Making-of, включающий интервью с актерами англоязычной озвучки *Аниме Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- Пиратский выпуск 11 сентября 2005 года пиратская группа BiEN выложила в Интернет образ DVD с фильмом. Многие фаны, отчаявшись увидеть фильм после его анонса в сентябре 2003 года, скачали эту версию с помощью BitTorrent. Примерно в это же время по сети разошлась и японская версия OVA Last Order. ''Advent Children Complete'' Издание Advent Children Complete - это расширенная редакция оригинального фильма на Blu-Ray, в которую добавлено почти 30 минут дополнительных эпизодов. Вместе с этой версией на диске находится демо-ролик Final Fantasy XIII и новое OVA-аниме, в котором участвует Дензел. Другие медиапродукты по теме On the Way to a Smile On the Way to a Smile - серия новелл (коротких рассказов) о событиях, происходящих в период времени между Final Fantasy VII и Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Их автором является Казусиге Нодзима. Новеллы были изданы несколькими эпизодами и размещены на японском веб-сайте Advent Children. В коллекционное издание Advent Children Limited Edition Collector's Set они вошли как одна новелла. Две оригинальных новеллы назывались и , в североамериканский и европейский релизы фильма вошла также и третья новелла - . До выпуска коллекционного издания Limited Edition Collector's Set официальных английских переводов этих новелл не существовало, хотя в интернете было выложено несколько фан-переводов. The Reunion Files Также была выпущена небольшая брошюра, озаглавленная The Reunion Files (Материалы Объединения), в которой освещались многие детали процесса создания Advent Children, а также описания персонажей, их изображения, интервью с актерами озвучки и другие комментарии к фильму. Создатели фильма Актеры, игравшие и озвучивавшие персонажей Разработчики *Режиссер: Тэцуя Номура *Со-режиссер: Такеси Нозуэ *Продюсер: Ёсинори Китасэ *Сопродюсер: Синдзи Хасимото *Автор сценария: Казусигэ Нодзима *Оригинальное музыкальное сопровождение: Нобуо Уэмацу, Цуёси Сэкито, Кейдзи Кавамори, Кенъитиро Фукуи *Арт-директор: Юсуке Наора *Дизайнер существ и механизмов: Такаюки Такея Актеры MoCap *Акихико Кикума *Исаму Татихара *Дзюн Исии *Маюко Аоки *Масаказу Морита *Тэссин Мурата *Юкико Накамура Актеры MoCap, занятые в сражениях *Кендзи Араи *Масахиро Ватанабэ *Мива Хасигути *Риити Обложки Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (English)-1-.jpg|Стандартная обложка североамериканского релиза. Advent-Children-NA-cover.jpg|Обложка специального двухдискового издания для Северной Америки. Advent-Children-limited.jpg|Набор Limited Edition Collector's Set, включающий множество коллекционных предметов и аниме Last Order. Этимология Слово Advent на латыни означает "пришествие", и в христианской религии обычно означает время, непосредственно предшествующее рождению Иисуса Христа либо его второму появлению непосредственно перед концом света. Здесь просматривается очевидная аналогия с возрождением Сефирота, который считает себя Богом и сыном существа, являющегося, по его мнению, священным. Второе пришествие Сефирота также может считаться признаком конца света, поскольку он собирается уничтожить всю жизнь на Планете. Слово Children (Дети) происходит из оригинальной концепции сюжета, который рассказывается детьми и о детях всей Планеты. В совокупности термин Advent Children (Дети Пришествия) может также относиться и к Останкам Сефирота - детям Дженовы, пытающихся подготовить пришествие Сефирота, либо к сходящим на Планету. Он также может относиться и к детям, похищенным Останками для поисков Дженовы с целью обеспечить пришествие Сефирота. Интересные факты *Хотя персонажи фильма в его более поздней редакции Advent Children Complete часто истекают кровью, оригинальный релиз Advent Children содержал всего две сцены с видом крови. В первой кровь виднелась на лице Клауда, когда выстрел Язу разбивал ему очки в начале фильма. Во второй кровь текла из плеча Клауда, когда он вынимал из него клинок Масамунэ во время кульминации его битвы с Сефиротом. *Выпуск видеоклипа южнокорейской певицы Ivy для ее песни "Sonata of Temptation" привел к судебному процессу против нее, поскольку содержание видео являлось почти точным воспроизведением сцены из фильма с поединком Тифы и Лоза в церкви. *В одной из игр Square Enix для Nintendo DS под названием The World Ends With You (Мир заканчивается вместе с тобой) ее создатель Ёдаи Хигасизава ссылается на фразу Тифы из Advent Children: "Dilly dally, shilly shally". *Хотя Аэрис является одной из главных движущих сил фильма, ее имя нигде не упоминается напрямую - вместо этого в фильме используются местоимения "её", "она", "ты" и т. д. Возможно, это связано с разночтением ее имени в разных изданиях оригинальной игры (Aeris и Aerith), и даже среди фанов игры нет единства по этому поводу. *В декабре 2011 года Square Enix опубликовала книгу под названием The Kids Are Alright, события которой происходят непосредственно перед Advent Children и являются завязкой для сюжета фильма. Ссылки Внешние ссылки *[http://na.square-enix.com/dvd/ff7ac/ Official Square-Enix Advent Children English site] *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/dvd/ff7ac/ Official Advent Children Japanese site] *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ff7acc/ Official Advent Children Complete Japanese site] *[http://dmoz.org/Arts/Animation/Movies/Titles/Final_Fantasy_VII_Advent_Children/ Advent Children DMOZ Directory] *[http://www.ffshores.com/On-the-Way-to-a-Smile.html On the Way to a Smile translation of Square Enix's Novel and other resources, all the actuality from Final Fantasy - French Fan site] *[http://www.ffshores.com/The-Maiden-who-Travels-the-Planet.html The Maïden who Travels the Planet translation of Square Enix's Novel and other resources, all the actuality from Final Fantasy - French Fan site] *[http://www.ff7acmovie.com/ Advent Children trailers direct download, searchable image gallery, and fan works] *[http://flaregamer.com/b2article.php?p=109&more=1 The Making of Advent Children with Interview Translations and Images] * (eng.) * (рус.) en:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children de:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children es:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children it:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children pl:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Категория:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Категория:Фильмы Компиляции Final Fantasy VII